1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held lighting device (e.g., a flashlight), wherein light is radiated from a mantle which is heated to incandescence by the combustion of a gaseous fuel such as isobutane.
More particularly, the invention relates to an aspirated pilot burner and an associated ignition assembly particularly adapted for use in such a hand-held lighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable lighting devices such as lanterns often utilize a mantle as a light emitting element, which becomes incandescent when heated by a burning fuel.
While the combustible fuel may be, and indeed most commonly is, ignited by use of a match or the like, other ignition devices are known.
For example, Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,311, shows a gas lantern provided with an externally actuable piezoelectric element, the ignition portion of which is disposed within the mantle adjacent the fuel exit.
Sell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,684, describes a pressurized liquid fuel lantern provided with a gas-charged slidable cylinder and a spark source actuable from outside the lantern. The gas-charged cylinder is ignited in a first position remote from a mantle by the spark source and is then manually moved to a second position adjacent the mantle to evaporate and ignite the liquid fuel.
In general, provision of a "pilot burner" as in Sell, more fully insures ignition of the mantle burner. However, the manipulation involved is cumbersome. Moreover, whereas it is known to supply the mantle burner with an air/gas mixture, pilot burners have, in the past, been supplied with unaspirated gas. This results in inefficient combustion and the formation of soot, which, after repeated use, can impair the amount of light transmitted through the lantern globe or lens.